Kurue
"Any woman can face the world alone, but why should we have to?" -N. K. Jemisin, The Shadowed Sun RETIRE INFO: Character - Retire, Dragon - Adopt NAME: Kurue (KOO-roo-ay), nickname Rue (ROO). Don't call her Koo. GENDER: Cis female PRONOUNS: she/her/hers ORIENTATION: Panromantic pansexual BIRTHDATE: Early spring 2745 AGE: 22 as of spring 2767 LOCATION: Fort Weyr OCCUPATION: Wingrider WING: Eclipse EYES: Brown HAIR: Dark brown HEIGHT AND BUILD: 5' 3", slender PLAY-BY: Arden Cho FULL APPEARANCE: Where Erian makes concessions to fashion, Kurue fully immerses herself in it. She takes pains to make herself look casual, as if she rolled out of bed with each hair tumbling down her back exactly the way she wants it. She prefers simplicity to ostentation; her wardrobe is varied, but ornamented mainly by jewelry rather than by embroidery or very bright colors. Silver suits her slightly better than gold, though she wears both in about equal measure. She's taken well to tight pants, finding that they allow her freedom of movement while letting her show off her legs, though she wears her fair share of dresses and skirts. The one thing she dislikes about her appearance is that she's on the short side of average; it rankles a little bit that Erian is exactly an inch taller than she. PERSONALITY: On first glance, Kurue and her sibling Erian aren't very much alike. Kurue is outgoing, if not outright bubbly. She took to the training of a proper lady like a fish to water, integrating it with being a genuinely nice person. It takes a lot to make her dislike someone, and even if she does, she'll treat them with the same politeness she does everyone else. She's just a little colder, her smile a couple of teeth smaller. Her hatred burns cold and long, and she has careful rationale behind her revenge. She's less academic than her sibling, though just as intelligent, and prefers to apply her smarts to social situations rather than to scribe or craft work. People fascinate her, and the way she sees it, people will get her what she wants in life. While not traditionally manipulative, she does have a tendency to put the ends above the means, and her means include people. One thing she does share with her sibling is her sense of adventure; having been trapped in a small hold all her life, she wants to see what Pern has to offer her. Benden wines, Tillek fish - she wants to experience it all. Kurue has a fear of being alone - she always had her siblings and friends, even if it was just through letters. She is terrified that one day, she will get no answer from the world despite making herself known to it. She gets lonely incredibly easily, and keeps a cluttered living space so she feels surrounded even when she's alone. Artesiath is slowly letting her be more comfortable with being by herself, because she won't be by herself ever again. FAMILY: Kirise - mother (+27), Nalsam - father (+26), Selam - older brother (+6), Erian - older sibling (+2), Minara - foster mother of sorts (deceased) SIGNIFICANT OTHER: N/A BIRTHPLACE: Tosche Hold HISTORY: Born as the third child to a pair of inept holders, Kurue knew she wasn't going to get very far in life unless something changed. She didn't really see any way for that to happen, though, and so she contented herself with people. She escaped the brunt of her foster mother's abuse since she was only seven when the woman died, and she was more or less raised by the entire Hold after that. She spent most of her time with her siblings and was mostly too young to understand what all the fuss with her parents was about. She was fostered off at age ten to a middling Hold, the most influential the steward could manage to find, and did reasonably well. Erian had left to apprentice at the same time, and with Selam at home, the siblings were separated for the first time. They kept in touch with letters, and Selam and Kurue saved up to buy Erian a firelizard egg for hir seventeenth Turning-day. Said firelizard was pretty useless as a messenger, but they still managed to stay in contact. Kurue returned home when she was sixteen, finding her home in much better shape than it had been thanks to her brother. Her life turned upside-down when she was nineteen. It wasn't new for the siblings to go to Fort Hatchings - they'd watched Erian Impress - but what was definitely new was a garnet dragon making her way past all the candidates and straight to Kurue. UPDATES * Spring 2766 - The pair participate in their first Threadfall. Artesiath gets scored, and will make a full recovery but will have difficulty eating for a while. Category:Fort Weyr Category:Garnetriders Category:Humans